


Journal Entry

by LetoaSai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Hau has a lot to say on the topic of Gladion and his thoughts can overlap. Writing it down seems to help him get his words together.





	Journal Entry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
> Hau/Gladion

Hau had never gushed over an object before. Well, maybe he did over Malasada’s but those were different. They were delicious and worthy of praise. This was all together something else. 

He scribbled down all of this thoughts and ideas into a little leather journal, unable to help his own mad giggling. 

Topic number one of his secret journal was always the same. Gladion. His crush was real and growing everyday. It was nothing short of love. The fact that he had been dating the goth blond for years didn’t change his fluttery excitement. 

Sun had gifted him the journal months before to help him get out all of his love on paper. It was better than bottling it up. 

_-….and yesterday when he finally got home, he had a bag of malasadas. I know i don’t keep it a secret about loving them or anything but he just brings them as a surprise! I mean, just when i think i can’t possibly love him any more, he goes and does something like that. My goth babe isn’t as aloof and uncaring as he pretends to be. The cutest part that that everyone knows and he plays cool anyway. He is just the best!_

“What are you doing?” 

Hau scrambled the slam the journal shut and smiled up shy at Gladion. “Hi, what?” 

Gladion smiled faintly, dropping his black hoodie on the dresser and wearing only a tight black tank top underneath. “I asked what you were doing. Besides being Raichu’s pillow that is.” He reached out to stroke Raichu’s head and the pokemon only made a pleased noise and curled up closer to Hau. 

“Oh, nothing,” Hau beamed, “Just enjoying a little quiet time. Are you done training?” 

Gladion shrugged, kneeling on the bed beside Hau and bending lower for a kiss. Hau made a soft, happy noise that sounded a little too close to the sound his pokemon had made seconds before. 

“They’re all resting and being lazy now. Your pokemon and mine are all curled up in the shade now. I wondered where you’d gotten to.” Gladion said. 

“It’s nice to have quiet time every now and then.” Hau said, shoving his journal in a very secret hiding place-under his pillow.  
He threw his arms around Gladion’s neck and was all too happy to be pull into a kiss. 

Gladion chuckled, “Let’s have a quiet moment.” 

_-Oh man! So today, Silvally ate half of my malasada. This is fate, okay!? Gladion’s main pokemon would have to love the best treats in the world!_

_-...I tell him all the time that i love him, ~~but what will happen if i ask him to love me forever.~~_

_-He’s started running on the beach. I just don’t get it. He says it’s to get in shape but how in shape can he get?! He’s beautiful. He’s already all lean muscle. Beautiful lean muscle draped in black clothes. This just isn’t fair. Now i’m getting up just as early to watch him run. Is this stalker behavior? Can i stalk my boyfriend!?_

_-Is it even possible to love someone this much…?_

_- ~~I want to spend the rest of my life with his man, i just don’t know how to tell him.~~ I don’t want to be clingy, but i know i am. He doesn’t seem to mind like he did when we were kids, but people can grow and change. I don’t want to chase him away. I don’t know what i’d do without him._

_-BEST BOYFRIEND EVER! I had no idea Gladion could even plan a surprise but i guess that’s why he recruited Silvally and Primarina! It’s still two days until my birthday and i didn’t expect anything yet but they sure got me good. Dinner with Gladion followed by drinks and dancing. I thought we’d go home before he led me to the beach covered in lanterns that lit up the sand. It was the prettiest thing i’ve ever seen. We sat on the blanket already laid out where he pulled over a cooler that was filled with desserts.  
The weather was perfect and we stayed out there all night until the sun rose. We strolled home in the daylight and my poor Gladion has knocked out already. I still have way too much energy to sleep. It was the best night._

_-Something about Gladion carrying around his Weavile is just adorable. The poor thing had trained hard and was still reeling from one of Raichu’s Psychic attacks. We walked to the pokemon center since it wasn’t far and Gladion just cuddled the pokemon close. I swear it was the sweetest thing i’ve ever seen._

_- ~~How am i ever going to ask him?~~ _

_-I don’t know how he manages to be so freaking attractive just standing there. Battling him is getting to be so hard when it’s just as much fun watching him stand there as it is to watch the battle._

_- ~~Maybe i should practice?~~ _

_-Gladion is like...the best big brother. I know he tries to play it cool but he’s super overprotective of Lillie. Even over the phone. He can hardly contain himself while she’s traveling but he’s so proud too. ~~He’d probably be such a doting dad.~~ _

_-I gotta try for him._

_-Gladion, you mean everything to me. I never knew i could care for anyone so much. When we’re together, i’m whole. Will you marry me?_

Hau sighed, walking into his shared bedroom while Gladion was making them dinner. The day had been beautiful and he’d had a challenger. He seriously enjoyed being the Kahuna and loved the way Gladion always seemed so proud of him. 

It didn’t help his own dilemma though. It was hard to contain himself but he didn’t want to mess things up. It had to be special, not perfect but meaningful. 

While he had a moment to himself he pulled out his journal from under the mattress and held it to his chest. He loved the little book that was filled, practically to the brim with his feelings and excitement. Lately though, the pages also held lines scribbled out. Things even he was ready to put on paper. He was doubting himself and was trying to put the right words to his feelings. 

They were still young, but why wait when it was so right? 

With another heavy sigh Hau flipped hs journal open, ready to try again. If he kept practicing then maybe something would click. The last few pages were looking crumpled and he pouted. He really needed to take better care of his precious little book, but all thoughts left his brain when he looked over his last entry. 

_-Gladion, you mean everything to me. I never knew i could care for anyone so much. When we’re together, i’m whole. Will you marry me?_

**-Of course i will.**

Hau stared at the words, written in Gladion’s pretty handwriting and immediately felt his heart trying to burst of his chest. He slammed the book shut before opening it again to see if the words were still there. 

**-Of course i will.**

They were. Hau jumped up and ran from the room, nearly stumbling twice before he stood at the kitchen door watching Gladion plate their dinner to take to the table. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Gladion said, not looking but sensing his boyfriend there anyway.

Hau swallowed, his nerves shot. “Did you mean it?” 

Gladion snorted. “Why would i lie about it, come eat.” He turned to Hau with an amused look but paused at Hau’s watery eyes. His attention dropped down to the journal and that small smile appeared. “Oh.” 

“Did you mean it?” Hau repeated, pushing into the room until he was directly in front of Gladion. He opened up to the last page as if needing to clarify what he was talking about. 

“Yes.” 

“Really?” Hau asked, apparently stuck on disbelief. He sniffed back tears but his happy smile was steadily returning. “Gladion!” 

Gladion laughed a little and grabbed Hau’s face to pull him closer to kiss. “Hau. Yes, i will marry you.” 

Hau grabbed him into another kiss before suffocating him in another hug. His excitement level was skyrocketing. “Really!?” 

“Yes, jeez,” Gladion laughed, his arms around Hau. “Dork,” 

Hau pulled away abruptly. “You didn’t even let me ask! I was going to be, i dunno, special. I love you so much and you deserved to be asked!” 

“Hau,” Gladion said, taking the journal from his hands and holding it up. “This entire book is nothing but one huge proposal. It’s beautiful, and i couldn’t think of a more romantic way for you to have asked.” 

Hau went red, but his smile remained. “Really?” 

“You’re a broken record today aren’t you?” Gladion chuckled, brushing his mouth against Hau’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. You’ll marry me?” 

Gladion grinned. “Yes, Hau. I’ll marry you.” 

Hau squeezed him tighter, the pair of them having forgotten about dinner all together. 

“So, how long have you been sneaking peeks into my journal?” 

Gladion’s cheeks went pink but his smile was bashful. “Um?” 

“Gladion! You sneak!” Hau accused, laughing all the while. He wasn’t really upset at all, but he wasn’t one to complain when Gladion tried to distract him with kisses.


End file.
